betadndfandomcom-20200213-history
McGregor O'Reilly
McGregor O'Reilly is a Dwarf cleric from the O'Reilly clan. He is currently in a party with Xenia Athencross traveling around the world. He is locally known to be a drunkard. Background Little is currently known about McGregor's early years. He was, however, in a battle. Losing a friend in the process, caused him to stray from his warrior path to seek that of his dying friend's wishes. Personality McGregor is dipicted as rash, angry, and easily prone to random fits of lashing out. He has shown to be very caring however, showing care and compassion to comrades. McGregor also seems to be more content and nice when drunk, often sharing laughs at the bar. McGregor enjoys coffee as much as ale. Drinking it black almost every morning. When seen with Delvar, his persona becomes less crass and more of a leading role. Taking note to call out on the battlefield, seen when he and Delvar we abord a corrupt shipping vessle. Appearance McGregor is a short, old dwarf with a stout muscular physic. He has been seen with long gray and white hair to his back, and waist length facial hair tied in ringlets. He wears typical dwarven hide armour with a green kimono underneath. He fastenes the armour with a thick tan belt and also has one guantlet on his left hand. In combat he is seen with a chanmail quilt and shoulder bracers. He appears to be in his late fifties, with hair from all parts of his head down to his waist. When going into war he puts on an iron breastplate over all of his clothing. When McGregor isn't wearing clothes, he changes. His muscles relaxed, and you can see a slight potbelly. He has tan lines from wearing a glove on his left hand, and from the change in boots over the years. His chest is only slightly hairy, and a happy trail is almost non- existent. His nose is bulbous, but no longer constantly flaring. The hair on his left hand is gone from being rubbed away, and highly contrasts his right hand which is littered with gray and fair hair. When he was younger he noted that he always wore similar green barbs stating, "I suits me well." Abilities As a cleric McGregor is able to utilize basic healing and evil repressing powers. He is a physically strong fighter, able to easily overwhelm a dozen goblins, despite a number disadvantage. Bukijutsu McGregor's primary weapon is the mace. This combined with divine energy allows him to charge enemies without having to plan strikes carefully, instead opting for the fast hard fighting philosophy. Kenjutsu When training with Xenia he was shown weilding her sword with enough proficiency to both keep her at bay and slice a lock of hair presicely without harming her. Nature Affinity McGregor has a skilled fire-based affinity. He can use the divine magic '''Cleric fire '''to attack multiple enemies and block doorways. Aiding Traevus Arc The Box After coming to terms with Traevus, Mcgregor fides along his caravan along the route to the next kingdom. The Dwarf merchant's caravan is then attacked my goblins. Arrows reign down. McGregor goes to Traevus's aid using a blessing to heal him. McGregor then leaps from the traveling caravan towards the attacking goblins. His charge is matched with a crackling light. McGregor utilizes the cleric spell '''Storm Hammer '''to fell three goblins in a single swoop. This causes them to retreat. It is then that McGregor notices a mysterious horseback rider trailing off the same direction as the goblins. The dwarf wanders back to Traevus, scoffing at the thought of goblins he so despises. He wanders back to Traevus, after checking his condition, he aids the wound a bit more. He asks Traevus what happened. Traevus reported that his box was stolen and must get it back. Mcgregor contemplates this, then decides to do it, for money and answers. To that the Caravan owners replies, "After". Goblins Den McGregor callously stalks the entrance of the goblin cave and closes in on it, preparing to get the box as fast as he can. That is when he hears small footsteps closing in fast. After a few seconds he turns to see a halfling, mid jump, easily dodging the strike, McGregor crashes down hard with a swing of his mace. With the Halfing down, he uses the rope from her hip to tye her up. Xenia scoffs that she's merely doing a job for a dwarf named Traevus. McGregor gives her a quizical look expression. "I'm doing the same." McGregor instantly realizes some form of magic was used, but seeing the anxiety struck face of the halfing, reassures her is was nothing to worry about. He then offers her a hand, and gives her sword back. "We can work together until our job is accomplished." He exclaimes, to which Xenia humbly agrees.